Old Pack, New Squad
by The Crimson Commando
Summary: A former soldier, Javelin has found himself a job as the Security Chief for the Raptor Paddock. But nightmares of his dead brothers-in-arms force to find ways to cope. Fortunately, he found one. Doubly so, he didn't get killed by them. (AN) Charlie, Echo, and Delta live, future hybridazation, OC!Death/Transformation (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I only own Javelin. Jurassic Park is not owned by me.**  
Chapter 1: Nightmares

He wanted to wake up, but it felt like he couldn't. The same three images kept playing over and over in the darkness. Guilt forced him to watch, as if he had a choice.

The first image saw his squadmate, Candle drop to the ground after taking a sniper round to the head. The scene pulled back and he could see the sniper about two seconds before he fired. _Why did you not call him out until it was too late?_

The second had his leader, Oscar, being blown to nothingness from a rocket launcher. As with the first, it reversed to where he could clearly see the soldier raise the heavy weapon. _You saw him and could've told me to take cover before it was too late. Why didn't you?_

The third and final one was the worst. He could see Drake, his closest brother, shooting valiantly into the mists, despite having took multiple rounds to the chest. When he turned his head to yell "Go! Run!", a shot forced him to drop to his back foot. A round found its mark when Drake returned his gaze to the approaching enemies. He fell onto his back and breathed his last. _You never returned for my body. Why?_

All three of his brothers, his squad, his family, rose from their dead formations and stared at him. Candle with a cracked hole in his helmet's forehead, Oscar in pieces, and Drake with all the rounds on his chest and the killing shot between and under his eyes spoke in unison. _Why did you fail us?_

Javelin finally woke from his nightmares with tears in his eyes. He wept for his brothers, telling himself what they said was true. He was a failure that failed his family in protecting them. The only one he protected was himself, and now he was paying the price for it.

Survivor's guilt, they called it. One person is the only survivor out of everybody that was close. The mind saying for that event, _I should have died if the others could have lived_. His mind was saying that now, when it was shattered and mending itself after roaming the subconscious.

Javelin climbed out of his bed and walked to his dwelling's bathroom. He scrubbed his face with water before looking at the mirror. He wondered why there was nothing before his healing mind remembered the light was off. The man reached over and flipped the switch.

Bg mistake. He was blinded by the sudden recession of darkness and pressed on his eyes. After his vision cleared, Javelin looked at his reflection. Short, black and brown hair waved over towards his ears, a few strands curling against his forehead. His chestnut eyes screamed of fear and need for comfort. His clean-shaven face began to relax after multiple deep breaths.

 _Need something to calm me down_ , he thought to himself. He reached over for a pill bottle and brought up to his eyes. He squinted to identify the contents before anger flooded his mind for several seconds. The bottle was dropped into the trash can. _Those things don't work anymore._

He turned on his main room's lights before turning the bathroom's off. He sat down onto the couch facing the large window that revealed only a cloudy night. After pressing on his sinuses to relieve the pressure building up inside him, Javelin directed his attention to the wall clock.

3:00 A.M.. _Ugh. Can't go back to sleep, too early for work. What to do, what to do?_ He got up and walked to the fridge. The only thing that appealed to him this early were the grapes. Taking a handful of the plump fruit, he closed the door and moved back to the main room. Chewing his favorite foods always helped him calm down.

Except for now. He allowed his mind to wander and it fell back to the nightmares. Those same three images have been drifting for a year now, taunting him. A flow of anger caused his hand to squeeze, but a wave of sadness quickly replaced it, the single remaining grape dropping to the floor.

 _That's it! Time to see the raptors_ , he ordered himself. After picking up the grape and expertly tossing it in a trash can, he went back to the bathroom and took a shower. He dressed in his Asset Containment Unit uniform and picked up his rifle. After getting some meat patties and turning off the lights, he moved outside to his jeep. Javelin got in, started the vehicle and set off to the raptor paddock.

The drive was long and uneventful, although the clouds did let up and show the stars. As Javelin pulled up to the compound, he saw the night shift guards that stood off next to the gate. He shut off the engine and climbed out, remembering to grab his weapon.

"Morning, Ramirez, Anders," Javelin greeted the two bored men. As he approached them, he could see nothing had happened this night.

"Morning, sir? It's 4:15," Anders stated, checking his watch while trying to stay awake.

"It's still in the first ten hours of a day, so technically it's morning," Ramirez replied with a bit of humor in his voice. His friend groaned in response. He looked over at his CO. "Sir, you slept in? That's a surprise." Javelin shot him a look that told the man that subject was the line. "Sorry, sir."

Javelin relaxed his face. "Pack's asleep?"

"They aren't making any noise, sir," Anders responded.

"Hmm. You two are relieved. Go get some rest."

"Thank you, sir," The night security said in unison. Ramirez stayed behind to ask, "You sure, sir? I can stay until 6:00."

"No, it's fine. Go get some rest."

The man nodded in acknowledgement and walked off to join his buddy. Javelin waited until they left before leaning his rifle down against the wall. He went over to the jeep and took out the patties. After putting them in the office freezer, he strolled to his position in front of the gate.

Javelin turned his head to look at the chutes before squatting down to reach the dirt. He extended his right arm and held it still as his hand pressed against the ground. Closing his eyes and turning his head again, he could see the rhymic forms of the sleeping raptors. After a scan of the area and the nearby jungle, he stood up and opened his eyes. _I love my job_.  
 **Started to write this after watching Jurassic World. I almost cried when the squad turned, the feeling of betrayal just flew through me. I currently have this on hiatus, but I needed to convey what Javelin's nightmares were.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN)- Thank you very much for the views, everyone. Again, I still have this on hiatus with five chapters done, but hopefully my brain can figure out how to go with the rest of the story.**

Chapter 2: The Incident

Before the raptors woke up, Javelin went back to the nearby office and took the patties out of the freezer. Placing them in the microwave, he heated them up until the ice was completely melted. He took them out and drained some of the juices off. Once he saw the meat was perfect, he brought them outside.

Fortunately, the pack had just awoken from their slumber. While Delta was waking Charlie, Javelin opened the outer gate and stepped into the "airlock" as it was called. Whistling to call them out to him, he greeted them. "How are you girls? Did you have a good night's sleep?" When they chirped in response, he revealed the patties. "Good. This ought to get you going. Sorry it's not that much."

One of the morning shift guards was standing on the wall, watching as his chief handfed the four velociraptors through the inner bars. _Don't know what that guy is asking for_ , he thought.

Owen Grady always fed Blue last so she would remember he was in charge. Javelin never did that. He understood the raptor pecking order and respected it. Whenever he brought a treat, he'd feed Blue, then Delta, Echo, and Charlie in that order.

Javelin also made sure to project his trust and security. "I lost my entire squad long ago. I won't let that happen again. I will gladly give my life to see all of you safe," he said that to them every day not just to gain their trust, but also keep his mind calm. To show he meant his words, the raptor paddock security always stood next to the door in the airlock. Intruders would have to go through him.  
_

Sometimes he would ask Blue if he was allowed inside with them for the day. At first, the Beta would respond with a hiss, which was met with a respectful nod and a return to his position. When she allowed his entry a month after that, Javelin once again gave a respectful nod followed by "Hold on."

He called Barry over to tell him to close the inner gate once he was inside. The former set his rifle against the wall before going to the gate controls. The gate rose slowly after he pressed the button. He rolled underneath it when it was high enough and signaled to Barry to lower it back down. "Are you sure about this? We don't need to lose you," the man asked nervously.

"I'm not, but Blue trusts me enough to be in here," Javelin answered while getting up. Echo snarled at him, but Blue growled her sister to submission. The two other raptors could be heard in the brush.  
_

Blue sniffed the security chief and determined he wasn't a threat. Then again, he was defenseless and left his rifle outside the paddock, which was a smart choice in the first place. The man asked where she wanted him, and his answer was a bark and her looking at a wall away from the inner bars.

Surpisingly, he nodded in acknowledgement with an accompanying gaze, then walked to the open patch of wall. To both of them, it was the perfect spot. He would be in the open for the pack to see him and was quite far from his only escape route. Javelin saw it as a great oppurtunity to gain the pack's trust.

Once he sat down against the wall, Blue dashed into one of the brush patches. _Strange. His kind don't ask to be in here, not even Alpha, but he did_. She watched him as he closed his eyes and pressed his right hand into the ground. His head turned to survey the paddock, then look at the raptors.

Charlie and Delta were playing, running through the brush and open ground. His eyes were closed, but his head followed them. He looked in Echo's direction, even though the brown raptor was sleeping in the bushes. The security chief rotated his head further to the right to stare at Blue. _How?_

Javelin nodded in respect to the pack beta before opening his eyes. His hand returned to his lap as he smiled. Although they still had yet to accept him into their family, he already accepted them into his.  
_

That encounter had been nine months ago. In that time, the girls learned to and now gladly allow him with them. He also learned when they wanted him, though he would still ask Blue for permission. Give respect to gain respect.

Javelin, still in the airlock, felt a vehicle approach the paddock. _Two tires, good_. He immediately got up and went to the exterior door, keeping to the side. The raptors ran to the inner gate, awaiting their Alpha.

"Morning, Owen," Javelin called out.

"Morning, Javelin," Owen responded while approaching the gate. "Hello, girls. Miss me?" Blue gave an affirming chirp. Grady flashed a smile before turning back to his security man. "I still don't understand what it is with you and the girls."

Javelin gave a chuckle before counting out the reasons on his fingers. "Well, let's see. I'm always around when you or Barry aren't. Respect, and lots of it. A snack every now and then. My hatred of Hoskins. And maybe my desire to protect them."

"That it?" Grady asked.

"Hmmm, maybe I've also helped them out on the pig runs." _Might as well go out and say it_.

Owen thought about the last one for a few seconds. "That explains why they got the pigs three times in a row." Javelin only chuckled.

Blue and Charlie let out some barks and chirps. Javelin turned and smiled at the two. "Just a sec, ladies." He looked back at Grady. "Guess we better get to work, then. See you later, boss."

"Yeah. Don't get yourself killed in there," Owen said before walking to the side of the paddock to get set up. He heard Javelin ask Blue if he could come in, to which she gave a quick chirp. The inner gate was opening as Grady climbed the stairs. When he got up to the walkways, the gate was closing and Javelin was with the pack. He hugged them as they accepted him as part of their family.  
_

The morning passed by quickly. The girls were fed and now resting for the upcoming pig run. Sitting against the wall opposite of the airlock was Javelin, obviously sleeping with his head tilted to the side. Charlie had come out of the brush to rest alongside the new packmate. As she dropped onto her side with her head nudging against his leg, Javelin rubbed her neck. "Hey, girl," he whispered before returning to a nap.

Javelin got up earlier than the rest and after taking a quick stretch, started his routine. He patrolled the interior of the paddock, as Delta usually did, making sure there were no threats. The rest of the pack awoke during his second walk around the edges. Delta took over to make sure he didn't overlook anything.

He went over to one of the pig chutes and did his scanning. Pressing his hand into the dirt and closing his eyes, he could see the tracks the previous pigs made during the "hunts." The man did the same with all the chutes. Analyzing the tracks, everything.

Today's run had ended with the pig escaping physically intact, as Owen called his raptors to him. He rewarded them for their attention with dead rats.

Javelin was scanning the area with his arm before he stopped at a regrettably familiar man. Hoskins. _Great_.

He went forward to tell Blue the InGen security chief was here, but she already knew. His scent was unmistakable. Javelin heard Hoskins on the walkway above trying to sell his idea of field testing the raptors. They were standing in front of the airlock when it happened.

"Pig loose!" someone called out. Echo nabbed the pig just as an intern got a loop around the unfortunate mammal. As soon as he hit the ground, the whole pack, minus Echo, stared at the intruder.

"Get out. Now!" Javelin ordered, even though he knew the man was doomed. While young man was crawling back to the airlock, Owen had opened the inner gate and rolled underneath.

As he ran to the intern, he held his hand towards the approaching security team. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire," the raptor trainer shouted as he put himself between pack and prey. "Put twelve amps in these animals, they'll never trust me again."

"Put those things away, you idiots!" the security chief yelled from below the walkways. He just watched as Owen began backing up, telling Barry to get the intern and close the gate. Grady made a dash for the descending bars and got through.

"You know why there was a job opening?" Owen asked the intern. The inquired turned his head to see Delta growling at him through the bars. Javelin watched the guards go back to their normal positions. He glared at Hoskins before turning to make sure the pack was okay.

While the raptors rested, Javelin got out of the paddock to enjoy a much deserved sandwich. His stomach growled for the BLT. Halfway through his lunch, he felt Hoskins approaching. "What do you want?" he growled before taking another bite.

"Just a friendly chat," Hoskins said as he sat down opposite Javelin. "Man to man."

"Please," Javelin spat out with hostility. "If you're looking for a man to man talk, wait until I'm finished eating and up above the paddock. I have some friends I'll personally introduce you to."

Hoskins ignored the statement. "I just wanted to suggest an improved field test."

"Fat chance. Literally," Javelin scoffed around a mouthful of food. He swallowed before continuing to speak. "What is it that makes your plan improved?"

"High tech tracking, recovery teams, and the like."

"Still no, Hoskins. And before you pull out your authority crap, I work for Owen Grady, not you. My job is to keep the raptors safe," He pushed his palm towards Hoskins before he could interrupt, "as well as the people around them."

Hoskins chuckled. "Yeah, you did a good job of that earlier."

"That kid was lucky Owen was in the airlock. Otherwise, he'd be dead." Javelin finished his lunch, then turned to be with his family. Hoskins watched on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Indominus

A sigh of relief swept over Javelin once Hoskins left. He knew the man wanted a way to militarize the raptors. The raptor security chief also knew Hoskins' plan was ridicolous. _These raptors are my family. I will not lose them the ways I lost..._

 _Great._

Thinking of his squad back in the military was not a good thing, especially now. Walking to his spot next to the wall, Javelin squeezed his eyes shut and pressed on his sinuses. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Sitting down, he closed his eyes again and scanned the area.

Delta and Echo were fighting over what little scraps of the pig remained. Blue was doing her best to break it up. Charlie came over and rested next to Javelin. He rubbed her neck like he always did, but she could feel his stress. "Just bad memories is all," he responded when she chirped inquisitively.

The radio call woke him up. "Jav, you there?"

"I'm here, Owen. What is it?"

"Claire wants me to see how safe the paddock for a new dinosaur is. Thought you might want to tag along."

Javelin slowly exhaled. "Sure. I think Barry can handle the pack in my absence."

"Alright. See you there." Owen ended the call.

"Sorry, ladies, but I have to go," Javelin said as he exited the raptor paddock. He started up his jeep and went to the new paddock.  
_

The drive wasn't as long as he thought it to be, but it was still longer than from his home to the raptors. As he didn't see Owen's motorcycle or Ms. Dearing's car, Javelin knew he was early. He knelt down and scanned for whatever InGen cooked up this time.

When he found it, he wasn't sure what to make of it. It felt like a T-Rex, but larger. There was a similar gait, but not completely the same. _What is this thing?_

Ms. Dearing drove up with Grady in the passenger seat. He wiped his hand on his pants before offering it to her. "Ms. Dearing."

"Mr. Javelin," she greeted as she shook his hand.

"Please, just Javelin."

She looked over to Grady before saying, "You two have a bit in common." She gestured to the observation room. When they entered, they couldn't see the dinosaur, but Javelin knew it was there.

"So what is this thing?" Javelin asked.

"Our first hybrid. We call her the Indominus Rex," Dearing answered.

"Really? That's the name you came up with?" Owen said.

"You try pronouncing some of the other asset names," She retorted.

"Hybrid, huh? That explains the T-Rex part. What else is she made of?" Javelin inquired, looking deeply into the brush for the hybrid. He was confident they were being watched.

"That's classified."

"You made a dinosaur and you don't know what's in it?" Grady asked.

"Easy, Owen. I'm sure the geneticists have their reasons." Javelin looked at Claire with a small bit of distrust. "Right?"

Claire dismissed the statement as she asked the guard on duty, "Can we drop a steer in, please?"

"Has it been here all its life?" Grady asked.

"Yes," Claire said as the crane moved the corpse over to the paddock.

"Isolation. Not a smart move, trust me, I know," The raptor guard spoke with uneasiness in his voice. _Could explain why she hasn't come out yet._

"Where is she?" Owen said.

"Hold on," The guard said. He glanced at each of the thermal cameras. "This can't right. She's not showing up on any of the cameras."

Owen pointed out a side window. "Have those claw marks always been there?"

They looked at the wall. White lines haphazardly pockmarked the concrete barrier in trios. _Too random_ , the security chief thought.

"Do you think she escaped?" Claire asked.

"No, she's still in here," Javelin said. There was no place for her to get a solid foothold. No cracks from the weight, nothing except the marks. "Unless she's silent, but I doubt that."

She looked at the raptor guard. "How do you know?"

Javelin just rose and flexed his right hand. "Hasn't failed me yet." His nerves got messed up somehow in a skirmish, resulting in a major loss of feeling in his right arm. He volunteered for surgery to put experimental sensors in the limb, just so he could feel again. They worked perfectly and he kept them ever since.

Claire remained skeptical. "I'll go to the control center to make sure. Meanwhile, Mr. Grady, do you think you can check?"

"I guess," he said. After Claire left, Owen asked his security officer, "You sure she's still in there?"

"Positive. But only way to be completely certain is to go in there." _You moron, what are you doing?_

"Alright, let's go."  
_

Her plan was perfect. She had clawed at the barrier in a way that made it seem she had climbed out. When they came in to slake their curiosity, she would make herself known and ambush them. If she was fortunate, she could escape.

Escape wasn't her top priority now. She had a lot of built-up anger in her blood and needed a release. One can only do so much to trees and dirt.

She watched them leave their safety to closer observe her distraction. There were four, one of whom was watching her cover for movement.

Quietly, she sniffed the air to catch that one's scent. He smelled like the rest of his kind, but there was something else. She had no clue as to what it belonged to.

But it was familiar

She remembered the smell in herself. That odor was part of what her scent was made of. It was also in her sibling's...

Sadness and rage boiled simultaneously. She would make them know how she felt when her sister died.

She would have them know how she had dealt with the death of her only family.  
_

Javelin watched the thick jungle while Owen and the others conversed over the claw marks. He scanned again. She was in the paddock, but the pulse he got back was lighter, then heavier than before.

"I was right. She's in here," Javelin warned the group, just when the ground shook.

The worker's radio crackled. "She's in there with you. Get out!"

Owen and the worker made a run to the door, but the Indominus stepped out. The guard behind Javelin fumbled for his access card to open the gate. Javelin ignored the whimperings with an inhuman calm.

Owen ran back to the gate, the worker right behind him. The Indominus Rex followed them and caught the unfortunate soul that stumbled. After devouring the quick snack, she turned back to the rest of the prey. Two of the three humans ran from her, fear in every muscle of their body. The third one, the one who was wearing armor, just stood there with a smile on his face.

Javelin waited until Owen passed him before running. While they did get through the gate, the I-Rex burst out of the paddock too. Javelin followed Grady under a large truck. He watched the other guard before the hybrid's mouth came upon the whimpering man. Owen, on the other hand, focused on cutting the fuel line and sprayed both of them with the liquid and covered their scents.

The I-Rex sniffed for the two survivors, but couldn't find them. She walked off into the Jungle. Javelin and Grady waited for half a minute before getting out and up.

"My God" was all the raptor guard had to say.  
_

 **(AN)- Hello, everybody. Hope you had (or will have) a great day. Thank you very much for reading this. Now, hopefully my next chapter will give you a taste of this Javelin's background and make Chapter Five...**

 **You know what, no more spoilers. Sorry. Anyways, 07 and stay strong out there.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Preparing the Pack

While Grady raced off to the control center to chew out Claire, Javelin set for the raptor paddock. His mind wandered as he drove. _What were those idiots thinking? You don't put something that potentially destructive in isolation_. He mentally cursed the geneticists responsible for the hybrid. For all those smarts, they sure had a lot of stupidity.

When he arrived, the security chief immediately ran to the walkways. He called out, "Barry!"

The man turned around. "Javelin! Thank goodness you're here. I can't raise Owen. What's going on?"

Javelin looked around before saying, "InGen, that's what. They made a hybrid and kept it in isolation. Lured us into her paddock and she escaped."

"And the fuel smell on you?" Barry asked.

"Owen and I hid underneath a truck. He cut the fuel line and covered our scent."

"I think you should take a shower before you go inside. You know how the girls react to certain smells."

Javelin did a facepalm. "Should've done that before coming here. But..."

"You wanted to make sure everyone here is safe."

The security chief nodded in affirmation. "Yeah," he said while going back to the jeep. "I'll be back in a while." Luckily, he didn't turn off the engine. He turned around and sped towards his house, not wanting to be away from the pack for long.  
-

The shower took some edge off his nerves. After he got dressed in another ACU uniform, he noticed an opened bin hidden behind a pile of clothes. Memories flooded his mind as he pulled it out. Memories of when he first came here, of his adventures, of his squad.

The majority of the space was filled with crimson body armor. An undersuit was folded against the side of the bin, a helmet in a corner. Laying on top of the armor were a mismatched pair of guantlets and a journal.

Javelin had forgotten about that. He had stopped writing in it a few weeks after the nightmares began. As he thumbed through it, he often stopped at the entries involving the pack. Below each of those entries were " _I will give my life if it means they all live._ " One entry gathered his full attention.

 _Charlie. It's official, she is my favorite. Maybe because she's the youngest. Or perhaps it's because Owen and Barry already claimed Blue and Delta. She always next to me whenever I'm with the pack._

 _I don't know how distressed I'd be if I lost her. I won't lose her the way I lost my squad. Candle. Oscar. Drake. Talon Squad. Now I'm the last. To die will end this burden, but it will also end a chance._

 _Velociraptors. I've always tried to understand them perfectly, but I can't. My shattered mind has given me a way to be one._

 _I will gladly give my life if it meant Charlie lives._

Javelin let out a long sigh after he read the entry. Happiness was in his mind for being one of the pack, but sadness was also there when his squad was mentioned. He looked at the clock nearby. _I've been here too long_. Getting up to head out the door, the man paused, a plan formulating in his head.  
-

Javelin had a renewed sense of vigor when he returned to the paddock. Back at his home, he decided to bring his old armor with him. It took him a few minutes to get the undersuit on beneath the ACU clothing, but he felt quite relaxed wearing. It felt like a second skin.

Instead of walking straight to the paddock like he normally did, the security chief went to the back of the jeep and unhooked the bin holding his armor. Memories flooded his mind again when he pulled out the helmet, but the grief was covered with joy.

It was a normal combat helmet, except Javelin had added on a guard for everything below his eyes. Resting on top of the helmet was a push-down visor that fit smoothly into the face-guard. Smiling, he put it on. It was a little tight, but was comfortable enough for it to not be an issue.

Barry approached as he was taking the helmet. "Javelin," the man greeted merrily, "glad you're back." He eyed the equipment. "What's all this?" he asked.

"My Spec Ops armor, personally made or modified." Javelin calmly replied, tucking his journal into a pocket. "Nicknamed Javelin and the Crimson Sunset."

"Crimson Sunset?"

"Had a tendency to let my enemies see who got them. That, and I would often be outside in twilight." Javelin was fighting hard to focus on the good adventures. He saw the pack racing to the gate after Blue let out a bark. Barry followed his friend as he steadily walked to the airlock. "Missed me, ladies?" Javelin asked while opening the outer gate.

Charlie quickly let loose a series of gleeful chirps. Javelin grinned as he raised the inner door, the opposite one already closing. "I missed you all, too." He hugged them before sitting down in his spot. The security man pulled out his journal and began to write.

 _It's been a long while since I wrote in this. Guess my nightmares caused that. Candle on the ground, Oscar in pieces, Drake falling. A year of seeing them disappointed. The pack, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie, lessened their intensity._

 _Now, as I'm writing this, I see my old squad. They're whole, sitting and talking with each other. They saw me and smiled instead of a frown. Oscar said, "We're gone, but you are still here. Love your new family as we loved each other." They faded away, still grinning._

 _Blue is with Echo. Delta and Charlie are playing. Serenity is the description, ignoring the guards above. Being with them gives me joy. I will give my life to see Blue live, to see Echo live, to see Delta live, to see Charlie live._

Javelin looked up when he was done to see Charlie walking over. Smiling, he said, "Hello, girl." He rubbed her side when she lay down to sleep. "Not a bad idea." He spoke softly as he soon joined his favorite raptor into unconsciousness.  
-

The chief woke up when he felt Victor Hoskins' presence and Blue's growling. He got up and looked at the airlock. The heavy man was on the outside, grinning with yellowed teeth. Javelin was next to Delta before he asked with clear hostility, "What do you want? Here to feed the raptors yourself?" He couldn't help smiling evilly at the last part. Echo had the same problem as she licked the side of her mouth in hope.

"Nope. Just here to tell you that the field test has been approved from up top."

"Why?"

"In case you haven't heard it, the park is already in evacuation after their hybrid got out. Not only did that thing wipe out an ACU squad, but she also got Mr. Masrani killed and shattered the Aviary." He looked at the raptor chief with a "stating the obvious" look.

"Only part I knew was the Indominus escaping. And before you ask, I have my radio set to a certain frequency so I don't have to listen to you."

"Tell the raptors to get in their cages so we can set them up. Before you say no, I am glad to warn you that you can lose your job immediately. That may not be a bad thing. We'll get them in there forcefully, if I have to." Hoskins chuckled.

Javelin threw up his hands in surrender. He did not want to leave his pack. "Fine." He called out to Barry, "Barry, get down here and help me." He turned to look at his family, Blue in particular. "I'm sorry, but they need you in your chutes."

Blue screeched with anger at Javelin. "I know, I know, I don't want to do this either. But if I don't, they won't let me be with you four anymore."

It had taken them all a while, but the pack was in their chutes. Javelin did his best to keep them calm, Echo especially. It was evening when Owen arrived with Claire and two boys. The paddock security chief kept his attention on his girls while Owen argued with Hoskins. They entered the airlock to help put the cameras on the raptors.

The smaller boy, Gray, was outside, leaning against the bars. He asked, "What are their names?"

Owen pointed at each of them in turn. "This is Charlie, Echo, Delta, and the beta, Blue."

Javelin scoffed at Grady, "You forgot me, buddy." He turned to look at Gray. "Name's Javelin."

"Hello," he replied. "So who's the alpha?"

Owen smiled before pridefully saying, "You're looking at him, kid."

Javelin pointed at the raptor trainer before Gray could ask. "He is."

Grady tossed a thankful look at his security officer before turning to reluctantly help Hoskins' men.

"So you're in the pack?" Gray asked.

Javelin answered, "Yep."

"What's your pack position?"

The guard rubbed his chin thoughtfully before responding, "Omega, I'd guess. I don't worry about that stuff, only their protection."

"Who's your favorite?"

"Charlie." Javelin spoke as soon as the question was asked. He pointed towards her form, already having the camera on her head. "She's the youngest of the four and always came to me when she wanted to rest."

"Javelin, can you help with Echo?" Grady asked behind him.

"Yeah," He said before looking back at Gray. "See you later, Gray." Javelin turned to calm Echo down.

Gray only looked in awe as the raptor slowly listened to the paddock security chief.  
-

 **(AN)- Hi guys. I'd just like thank Matt for giving me my first review, even if it was a flame.**

 **Matt, I did not lie to you. There is a transformation in this story, but I have decided not to implement it yet. Most transformation fics I've read happen right at the beginning with actual characters. Because Javelin is an OC, doing the same wouldn't allow to you connect with as well. I am sorry if it seemed I put that there only to grab attention. But again, I thank you for your input.**

 **Keep strong, fellas.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Choose to Die

Night fell when the raptors were ready. Javelin switched to his old crimson body armor while Owen went over the plan with the ACU force. He was about to put on his helmet when a thought crossed his mind. _I need to let the girls know who I am_. He walked to the chutes, his body remembering the feeling of the suit.

The girls screeched inside their cages at the approaching presence. "Easy, ladies. It's me." Javelin knelt as close as he could to each of them. "I've probably lost the pack scent. Take mine in so you know I'm with you." He felt them, heard them, sniff the air. "I will follow all of you tonight." He put on his helmet and pushed the visor down.

"Hopefully, they'll recognize this smell as the one to track, not yours," the raptor trainer said, holding a piece of the Indominus' flesh.

The paddock security chief stood up and looked at Owen. "They won't. I trust them." He walked off to one of the ACU vehicles. Owen just held the flesh in each cage, the raptors absorbing the odor.

Grady got onto his motorcycle and started it up. He gave the intern from the earlier incident a signal. The boy pressed a button and the raptors shot out.

The convoy followed Grady and the Raptor Squad through the jungle. Several minutes passed. Everyone with Javelin was restless. He made sure his rifle was handy and ready for what was to come. One nervous man glanced at the crimson-armored officer and asked, "Does that thing actually work?"

The inquired only chuckled under his helmet. "It's saved me from a few bullets. Claws, hopefully yes." His voice was softly carried through the helmet's headset and out of an external speaker.

The vehicle stopped and everyone got out. They took positions along roots, logs, and trees. Javelin half-walked, half-jogged to the raptors. He stopped next to Charlie.

A few tense seconds passed before Blue let out a challenging bark into the jungle. The Indominus Rex changed back to her white scales and approached the pack. Javelin kept his rifle ready, not aiming at the hybrid, but close enough to still be fast.

"Why isn't she attacking?" someone asked. Instead of rampaging through every living thing in sight, she seemed to take the situation in. The dinosaur then _talked_ to the raptor squad. The paddock officer couldn't understand them, of course, but he caught glimpses of emotion within the I-Rex's roars and eyes.

Glimpses of sadness, anger, vengance. He remembered that the beast lived in isolation for its entire life. Call him an empath, but he swore he also caught the burden of loss somewhere in there. Judging by the severity of it, that loss was a close friend or sibling.

Sibling. His mind jumped to Drake's face, his squad. His squad, taken out by a corrupt army under a corrupt official of some sort. Another mental trigger. Corruption. The one evil he despised the most back in the special forces. A gut feeling told him to follow what he had sworn to do; to eradicate it.

Victor Hoskins was the final trigger. He always wanted the raptors for military purposes. Javelin, Owen, and Barry all stood up to him and refused.

Another feeling; Ingen was corrupt. Hammond had learned his lesson before he died, but his board still had yet to learn theirs.

He removed himself from his thoughts to see the pack looking at him. _They're waiting for my choice_. He looked at the ACU forces behind Owen and Barry. _I choose the pack_. "Sorry, Owen. But this is for your good... and mine." His voice was dark and heavy.

Fire soon erupted and the pack took cover in the trees. Owen got up with a look of disbelief, disappointment, and betrayal on his face. "Look sharp. Pack has a new alpha." The group slowly spread out, weapons ready. Owen's mind was racing. _Why would Javelin do this? How?_

While the raptor trainer was battling his thoughts, carnage ensued. The ACU men were no match for the pack. They leapt out from the trees and quickly silenced them. Some unfortunates were dragged off to be traps or meet a slow death.

Owen stalked alongside a clearing. He spotted a raptor tail swishing above the tall grass. Pointing his rifle at it, Grady was unsure which of his girls it was. The dinosaur's head popped up, the dark-green stripes revealing her to be Charlie. Owen aimed but didn't fire as Charlie merely stared at him.

The trees rustled behind him, and Owen barely caught a glimpse of Javelin as he ran towards Charlie. "CHARLIE, MOVE!" A RPG was fired at the raptor and the officer got to her and pushed her out of the way just before it hit.

The explosion blasted the two pack members back at Owen. Charlie seemed fine for the most part, just unconscious and a bit bloodied.

Javelin on the other hand, was a mess. Whatever was left of his right side was charred: his head, although saved by the now destroyed helmet, was horribly burned, His entire arm was gone as was part of his abdomen, and his leg was broken below the pelvis.

He felt death taking him, his body screaming of fire and pain. Before darkness covered his open eyes, he reached to Charlie with his nonresponding left arm. The last thought his mind held was for his brothers-in-arms and Charlie. _I'm going home..._

 **(A/N: Play All Gone: No Escape starting at 1:50 for feels)**

Owen left his girl with regret. The screams of men in pain or need of help went through the jungle. Blue, Delta, and Echo heard the final words of their newest pack member followed by an explosion. When he spoke no more, the raptors felt a fire in their hearts. A growing inferno of rage. One of their own had been killed, never to be held or to speak again. They chased the remaining humans until they couldn't chase anymore.

No one noticed the aerial craft that hovered over Javelin's corpse. A harness was lowered down with two men. They quickly, but respectfully, placed him in and secured the straps. They were raised into the vehicle.

Once the cargo was secure, it flew off unnoticed. One of the men spoke softly, "Don't worry, brother. You're not done yet. You still have a promise to keep." He placed a gloved hand on the body's forehead. "And you never broke your promises."

She felt it.

The pack, pleased with their member's choice a few minutes ago, were silent for a brief moment. They smelled it, and so did she. Burnt flesh and the stink of death.

Then she heard it. They screeched a cry for vengance. They would kill everyone in a bloodlust.

She didn't understand at first. Yes, she smelled the youngest one's scent combined with blood, but death wasn't there. Why were they enraged that much?

Of course. It must have been the prey that stood with them when they joined. He was the one that had just died. She was glad that finally someone knew what it was like to be alone, to lose a close...

Her mind switched views. Something clawed at her heart, making her regret what had just happened.

That prey must have been family to the pack. The pack that had just joined her. The only time she felt this rage was when her sibling... died.

Any anger that had been in her blood was gone. Replaced with guilt. She was responsible for this. Not for escaping, but responsible for making others feel her pain.

But she had to release that pain somehow. Was the way she released it wrong?

With a heavy heart and conscious, she made her way through the jungle. She had to find a way to deal with her pain. Not the pain of loss, but that of regret.

 **(AN)- Hello, everyone. Hope you had (or will have) a good day. So... yeah, this was Javelin's death. But of what, hmm?**

 **On a side note, two questions for you readers:**

 **1- Should I have this last part in a chapter of its own or keep it here? Currently, Chapter 6 has given me a lot of freedom with what to do now. But on the other hand, I feel that part was unnecessary in this chapter and took away from the emotion.**

 **2- I'd like to see what names you have for I. Rex. She is named Izzy for now, but it feels like a placeholder. So, if you'd like to, give name suggestions in reviews, please. However, I will** **NOT** **accept Alice or Elise. Those names have already been taken by TurtleMaster341 and SkullsandDuggery, both of whom I highly suggest following.**

 **Please, feel free to tell me what you think and review. Before I go, there will be some lovey-dovey stuff in the future (still T). I'll leave you guys to guess what it will be.**

 **As always, keep strong and keeping on, guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN) - Well, here's what you readers have been waiting for. Now, I'm guessing that you all were comfortable with the last part of Chapter 5 as well as the I. Rex's name in this story. But enough yammering, I'll see you at the bottom.**

Chapter 6: Reborn

His lungs expanded, moist air being brought into his system. A few more and a growing heartbeat joined. Both worked in sync, bringing energy to a deadened body. Slowly, he opened his eyes. A darkened amber with a black vertical slit.

Laying on his side, he observed his surroundings. A lush jungle towered above his resting form. The sunlight fought its way through the canopy to make its presence known.

He took a breath through his nostrils. A cacophony of scents and odors crashed into his brain. Only when he recuperated did he notice something in his vision.

A snout.

He blinked a few times to clear the image. It was still there and moved with him.

The form slowly rose up to stand on two clawed feet. He took note of himself, working the different muscles. He had five fingers on his hands, all armed with sharp claws. He brought up a foot to stare at the blade-like sickle claw on his innermost toe. A brownish-red tail waved haphazardly, countering his weight.

When he found out how to work his body, he dove into his mind. What he saw shocked him.

He remembered everything. His name, his life in the military, meeting the pack. Then his death, followed by rapid growth in an unfamiliar world.

Javelin shook his head to clear his thoughts. _First thing I need to do is figure out where I am._

He took a deep inhale and sifted through the smells. Once he found where the majority went, he followed the trail. The raptor stumbled, unused to the power in his legs, but regained himelf quickly. He could feel his body slicing through the air, his feet pounding the ground with each step.

Javelin came to a stop in a clearing. He recognized it quickly. This was where he died as a human. The tall, green grass waved in the breeze, covering the death that had been carried out in the past.

Charlie quickly came to his thoughts. "Where is she?" he chittered worriedly, barely recognizing his own voice.

Owen Grady watched as Blue, Delta and Echo played around Izzy's watchful form. Charlie rested on the ground apart from the pack.

He sighed. It had been a month since Izzy's rampage and the death of his security chief.

Javelin's death had hurt a lot of people and a certain raptor. Charlie had depressive episodes that not only became more frequent, but also longer. She didn't play with her sisters as much as she used to and followed her alpha's orders without the enthuiasm. The baby of the pack was lost when he died.

Some good also came out of that fateful night. Izzy appeared right after Blue chose to follow Owen again. But there wasn't any anger in her steps. Her eyes, her expression, everything screamed sadness. She didn't attack, but rather laid down to accept her punishment. Owen approached, weapon in hand, though it wouldn't do much. The Indominus glanced at him with regretful eyes. It took a while, but he and everyone else accepted her apology.

Now, they all were a family. Izzy was learning how to communicate with Owen, telling him how the pack was doing. She still worked hard to try and make up for what she did, especially to the raptors.

"Charlie is in another episode?" Barry asked, spooking his friend a little.

Owen lowered his head and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. She probably knows what today is."

Barry stayed silent for a moment. "She's not going to keep this up much longer, Owen. She barely eats, doesn't join the others on hunts."

"She misses him," Owen finished. He looked at the raptor's form. Charlie was starting to lose weight and her ribs were beginning to show. Barry was right; she was slowly killing herself. "Did he ever say how much she was attached to him?"

Barry flashed a quick smile at the memories. "He didn't need to. Charlie showed it all. You've read his journal."

Owen breathed slowly at the last comment. He had found Javelin's journal in the grass where he saved Charlie. Some pages were burnt or missing, but was still legible. He bookmarked its last entry and used his last written words at his funeral.

"I don't know if there's any way to help her."

Barry shook his head. "The only one that can bring her out is Javelin."

Izzy sniffed the air with curiosity several times, followed by the rest of the squad, who stopped playing. Owen noticed the quick change in attitude. "What is it, Izzy?"

 _"I don't know,"_ she gestured. _"But the scent is familiar, somehow."_

Charlie dropped her mood in the blink of an eye and charged into the jungle. Echo and Delta looked at Blue, who decided to go after their sister. Izzy began to follow them, but stopped for Owen.

"Don't worry about us, baby. I'll catch up to you."

Izzy nodded and ran into the vegetation.

He watched his surroundings carefully. His velociraptor instincts told him to find company. He decided to follow them and let loose a deep bark to sound his location. "That should get people's attention."

A short time later, he heard a different bark. This one was younger and more feminine. Those two facts clicked easily. "Charlie?" he barked into the brush.

"Who's out there?"

He could definitely smell something now. Singular and mixed. _Mixed? Must be the Indominus._ Javelin darted towards his targets.

He felt the ground shake in a pattern. Definitely a larger dinosaur. He kept running...

 _WHOOMP!_

Something tackled Javelin and he went rolling across the ground. Before he could get back up, a razor sharp claw pressed against his neck, ready to kill. The male looked up to see a light green snout pointed at him, teeth bared.

"Who are you and how do you know my sister?" the attacker growled.

"Delta?" Javelin breathed. Feeling vibrations, he turned his eye to look at the approaching forms of Blue, Echo, and... "Charlie?"

"Quiet! I'm the one asking here," Delta said, lowering her claw even more.

"Javelin. My name's Javelin."

"What?!" Echo screeched.

"Enough," Blue ordered. "Echo, Delta, back off."

Javelin felt the pinprick vanish and started to get up, but decided against it. Blue approached him cautiously, taking in deep breaths through her nostrils. The male raptor didn't react when she almost pressed her snout to his skin.

"Why do you carry our dead packmate's scent?"

"Because I am your dead packmate, Blue," Javelin claimed. Slowly, as to not antagonize the beta, he showed his five-clawed hand. "Just reborn in the desires of my heart."

Blue let him get up. The sunlight breaking through the treetops revealed his colors. Javelin was brownish-red with crimson highlights, most notable being the stripe running down his spine. He was larger than Blue, but the size difference was insignificant.

Charlie approached. "You say you're the human that saved me. Tell me something only he would know."

Javelin stared at her with comforting yellow-brown eyes. "I would sit opposite the door and you would often rest next to me. I swore that I would give my life to see you live."

Charlie took a step back. She took another sniff of his scent. It was there, mixed in with the natural velociraptor odor. It _was_ him. She ran up to him and nuzzled him. "It is you, Javelin," she whimpered with a mending heart.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm here for you, Charlie. And I'm here to stay." Javelin looked up to see the rest of the pack become overjoyed at the return of their pack-brother.

Izzy came into the open. She brought her head down to Javelin's. "You're really him." A nod and toothy smile. "I'm sorry for what I did to you," she continued apologetically.

"Why? You gave me a gift, two actually. I'm happy to be what I am now and... you don't have to be the only hybrid here anymore." The male showed the Indominus his hand. She stared at it with interest, then content.

"Charlie is longer sad. I thank you for helping her get better," Izzy returned, gesturing to said raptor. The dark green raptor had joy and love in her eyes, something that hasn't been seen in a long while.

Javelin also gained something he lost; a family. A new squad. He would no longer be alone like Izzy had been.

"Izzy! Where are you?" a well-known voice sounded.

Javelin chuckled. Time to see a good friend.

 **(AN) - Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. I know how much this event must have been driving some of you a bit crazy, but it's no good if you think I didn't convey it right.**

 **Oh, yes, with the raptor speech and such. I will keep it normal when no humans are around. If they are, then it goes into italics.**

 **If you haven't already, I highly suggest you read "It's not the Raptor DNA" by SkullsandDuggery, "Terrifingly Beautiful" by TurtleMaster 341, and and the Jurassic Bond series by Dramaking. They are all exceptional writers.**

 **Keep on keepin' on, friends. OYA!**


End file.
